A Different Life
by Lila Toretto
Summary: AU Tony was 17 when his parents died and was too young to become head of Stark Industries and he honestly didn't want it. So on the suggestion of his father figure, Edwin Jarvis, Tony takes on his mother's maiden names and leads a different life. Till the day Nick Fury comes knocking and finds him teaching science to a bunch of high schoolers. Coulson/Tony/Clint
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tony was 17 when his parents died and was too young to become head of Stark Industries and he honestly didn't want it. So on the suggestion of his father figure, Edwin Jarvis, Tony takes on his mother's maiden names and leads a different life. Till the day Nick Fury comes knocking and finds him teaching science to a bunch of high schoolers. Pairings not yet decided.

**Chapter One**

_**1987**_

Edwin Jarvis watched his young master sit on the couch weighed with the responsibility he would one day soon have, a responsibility he didn't want. Jarvis knew that many people would push Tony into taking over his father's company and in all honesty he knew that Tony hated living in his father's image, mostly because his father wasn't really a father to him. Later that night, after everyone had left, Jarvis went to Tony's room and the boy sat up smiling sadly at him.

"What am I going to do Jar? I hate this, everyone is wanting me to take over that damn company because it's what Howard wanted well guess what Howard wasn't a father to me so why the hell should I take over for his company when I don't want to," Tony rambled.

"Then don't," Jarvis said honestly suprising the young man.

"What? Would you still love me?" Tony asked tears in his eyes.

"Nothing could make me stop but I know what will happen Tony is you take over. You will live in your father's shadow and you will hate so much that you start to become like him. If you don't want to run Stark Industries then don't but those people that were here earlier won't take no for an answer Tony," Jarvis said sitting down next to the young man who he loved like a son.

"What do I do?" Tony asked laying his head of Jarvis' shoulder.

"You run Tony. You take the new identity I set up for you under your mother's maiden name along with the money I have set up in an account under that name and you go do whatever it is that you want to do and I will keep them off your trail," Jarvis said holding the packet out for Tony with all his new information.

Tony seemed to make his decision almost instantly because he was grabbing the packet and hugging Jarvis like his life depended on it. The man knew when he left the room that night it would be the last he saw of Tony and he was surprisingly okay with that because at least the boy would be happy and out of his father's thumb.

_**2009 SHIELD Headquarters**_

Nick Fury, the Director, and Phil Coulson, the Director's right hand man, were both frustrated by one Obadiah Stane. The man had run Stark Industries for the last seventeen years ever since Howard Stark's death and Tony Stark's disappearance. SHIELD had discovered a few months ago that Stane was selling SI weapons to the Ten Rings, a terrorist cell in Afghanistan. They had finally captured Stane and were keeping him locked up in a cell until they could figure out what to do. The problem was that there was no one they deemed viable to take over as head of Stark Industries unless they could somehow find Tony Stark. A knock at the door alerted Coulson and Fury and the director buzzed the door open. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, two of the top agents besides Coulson and Hill in SHIELD stepped into the room and both had a look of accomplishment on their faces.

"Did he talk?" Fury asked.

"He said that he didn't know where Tony Stark was but that there was one man that would. Edwin Jarvis, an ex-special ops navy specialist, came into the home when Tony was four and took over his care. Treated him better then Howard did, raised him, loved him, taught him how to defend himself in everyway, and was the last one to see Tony Stark before he disappeared seventeen years ago. Stane says that if we want Tony Stark we go to Jarvis to find out what happened to him," Barton said.

Edwin Jarvis in his seventeen years had not stopped thinking about the young man he thought of as his own. He had a picture from Tony's MIT graduation standing on display proudly but ever since he had not seen or heard from or about Tony until the day three SHIELD agents and its Director showed up to his house and were currently inside his house but Jarvis didn't offer any pleasantries.

"What the hell does SHIELD want?" Jarvis asked crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"Obadiah Stane has been arrested for selling weapons to terrorists and he says that you have information about Tony Stark's disappearance," Coulson said simply.

"Yeah well Obadiah was kind of like Howard in the fact that they thought Tony was dirt on the bottom of their shoes and treated him like shit. So the question you need to ask is if I do know where Tony is why the hell do you think I would tell you? I protected that kid for thirteen years, sometimes even from his own father, what makes you think that finding out Stane is now in jail will make me tell you where Tony is. Tony didn't want to run Stark Industries twenty two years ago so I offered him a way out because I knew that Stane and everyone else would be thinking of only money but not about that young boy who despite everything his parents put him through he still loved them and mourned them. Howard wasn't that boy's father not in the right since. Just because you helped create a child doesn't mean your automatically a parent. Howard never protected Tony, I did and I will continue to until I draw my last breath. So in essence Director and Agents if you want Tony you better give me a better damn reason then Stane or Stark Industries," Jarvis finished turning and picking up the young man's picture.

"His life is in danger," Coulson stated getting Jarvis' attention, "Stane apparently promised the terrorists he was selling weapons to that he would find Tony Stark and hand him over to them as payment. Those terrorists won't care that Stane is now in jail."

Jarvis hesitated not because he didn't believe what Stane did but because he still wanted to protect the young boy he had loved. So he made a deal with SHIELD because he would continue to do what he has always done, protect Tony.

"If I do this I want in. I don't trust anyone but myself to protect him and I never will and when I find him you are not to pressure him into taking over Stark Industries or working for SHIELD because if you do Director I won't care who you are or who you work for. I will protect Tony first and foremost before anyone else without thought to my life or my freedom," Jarvis growled the last bit out as a warning.

Fury examined the man before him and firmly believed what he was saying was the truth so he sent a look at Coulson, Romanov, and Barton telling him that they had to follow this man's deal because otherwise Tony Stark would never be seen again.

Tony Collins nee Stark stood in his biology class teaching. After Jarvis helped him leave Tony explored Europe before adding in a teaching degree to his one from MIT, which Jarvis kindly added to his new identity. For the last fifteen years Tony Collins at been teaching Biology and Automotive Technology at Lake Havasu City High School in Lake Havasu, Arizona. It was a small town so Tony figured no one would look for him here and he was right no one did. Usually Tony didn't have favorites but for some reason Peter Park broke that rule. The kid reminded him of himself in a way. The boy was smart, picked on, and he lived with his aunt and uncle because his parents died after abandoning him on their doorstep. At that moment Tony saw everyone paying attention to the lesson except for the resident bully, Pat McKinley who threw wads of paper at Peter's head.

"Mr. McKinley you do know bullying is against school policy right?" Tony asked then continued. "You have been rewarded a week of detention. Other teachers may not care about you bullying people but I do."

The bell rang and the students filed out of the room except for Peter who stayed behind and came up to him hugging his books. The kid was a loner because of how smart he was and it seemed like no one wanted to help him out with the McKinley kid except for Tony.

"Thanks Mr. C for doing that. It seems like no one but you and my aunt and uncle really care about what happens to me," Peter said sadly smiling at Tony, not in a werid I have a crush on you way but in the thank you for seeing me and helping me way.

"Peter don't people like that make you believe you are less then who you are. One day kid you will be making the big money, happy with kids and a family, and you won't ever think of that loser again except that he made you stronger," Tony said crossing his arms.

"What if I'm not into girls?" Peter asked looking down.

"Then you will still make money because of your brains, and still have a family. Just because your gay Peter doesn't mean you can't be happy, you just got to find the right guy for you," Tony said.

"You really think so?" Peter asked smiling.

"Kid I have money, a career I actually like and I'm gay. Though I am still working on the family part but that's mostly because most guys I find don't like someone whose smarter than them," Tony answered, "now scram kid I got tests to grade."

"Thanks Mr. C," Peter yelled running out of the room.

"Damn kids making me all sympathetic," Tony grumbled whole heartedly.

"I'm glad you finally found something that made you happy kid," said a voice from behind him that Tony hadn't heard in twenty years.

Tony turned quickly and saw an older man with grey hair but Tony recognized him immediately. He was the man who raised, loved, and protected him when his own father wouldn't. Edwin Jarvis stood in front of him but when Tony saw four other people with him his smile disappeared. Despite all appearances Tony wasn't stupid and he knew that the four people were some type of government agents which meant only one thing. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

"Jar," Tony whispered glaring at the men and woman with him, "what government do they work for?"

"I see your brains never went away," Jarvis smiled so happy to see the young man he loved so carefree and happy with a life he loved.

"Just because I don't want to run my father's company Jar doesn't mean I gave up my brains along the way," Tony answered back, "besides I work at a high school with teenagers. You kind of have to be on top of things working with these gremlins. Now answer the damn question Jarvis. I know you wouldn't have given me up unless it was my life on the line especially to government agents who probably just want me back so I can run Stark Industries which isn't happening. I may not be an agent but I can fight and defend myself so don't think of trying to make me. I learned from one of the best."

"They won't Tonio," Jarvis said approaching the man until they were standing only a foot away from each other, "I made sure they wouldn't. Do you remember Obadiah Stane?"

"Yeah he was an asshole that helped Howard abuse me," Tony answered straightening his spine, "So what the hell does he have to do with what's happening?"

"He took over Stark Industries and he's been selling weapons to terrorists," Jarvis explained, "as payment he said he would find you and give you over to them. Your in danger Tony please trust me."

"Jesus Christ," Tony exclaimed, "how the hell could you guys not figure that shit out sooner? I mean I knew he was into shady shit and I was only a kid at the time."

"I knew too Tony that's why I got you out of there. I knew that if got his hands on you it would be bad," Jarvis confessed.

"Don't blame yourself for this Jar," Tony said hugging the man who hugged back, "you saved me for times then I can count. You're the only one I do trust."

"Mr. Stark it would be better if you came with us to New York where we could protect you better," Fury started to say but was interrupted by Tony who had pulled away from Jarvis and glared at the man.

"Let me guess your SHIELD also known as the agency my father founded," Tony stated glaring, "well let's get a few things straight. My name is not Tony Stark despite what you think it is Tony Collins. Also I will not be doing anything I have a life here that I actually like so if you want me protect then you can send your damn agents to come do it. Jarvis is welcome to stay in my home now your agents well we'll have to see how much I like them. Let's go Jarvis."

The agents were stunned into silence at the man who in plain terms just told them to shut up. Jarvis followed Tony smirking at their silence and shock. Clint finally smirked because he found someone else he liked and wanted and looked over at Coulson who gave him the same glance. You see Coulson and Clint have been together for about eight years but they always felt something missing. Now though just maybe they would find it in one Tony Collins. The world as everyone knew it was changing because one Tony Collins escaped his father's shadow and became his own man. Now they had just had to try to protect him from the terrorist Stane worked with which was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Tony lets Jarvis and the agents into his home; Clint and Coulson talk out their interest in Tony becoming their third and a hint of something dark in Tony's past.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Present, Lake Havasu City, Arizona; Home of Tony Collins**_

Edwin Jarvis glanced around the home of his charge and smiled at some of the collections he had from his travels. Edwin turned and watched the two agents charged with protecting his charge and knew that they were together. To some it didn't seem like it but Jarvis could tell by the way they casted looks at each other and they way the brushed against each other. Edwin smirked because Barton kept examining Tony and casting glances at Coulson which made it more obvious that not only were they together but they also wanted Tony as their third. Jarvis sighed and leaned against the wall deciding to just see how things play out for now.

Tony gripped the counter tight and took deep calming breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He was fine before he got to his home but as soon as Jarvis and the two agents stepped inside Tony had to excuse himself to the kitchen because of an oncoming panic attack. Tony after a little while finally calmed himself down and then swore silently that no one outside of himself would find out about his nightmares and what happened to him all those years ago. So to keep the façade Tony put on a smile and went about being the grumbling, sarcastic man that he was.

Later in the night after Tony had gone to bed and Jarvis had went upstairs as well Coulson waited for Clint to start talking. After all the years that they had been together Phil knew Clint better than he knew himself and he knew that the sniper was attracted to Tony and wanted the man to join them. Coulson on the other hand was more subtle with his attraction then Clint was. The handler was attracted to Tony as well and wanted him to join them as well but he knew that if he was too enthusiastic and pushed too much that Tony might pull away and not be open to the reception. Clint sat down across from Phil brushing against him in the process and now Coulson knew it was time to talk.

"I'm not the only one feeling this am I?" Clint asked and though his voice sounded the same Coulson knew that he was feeling insecure, a product of the treatment given to him by everyone that was supposed to love and protect him.

"If you were Barton then we wouldn't even be having this discussion," Coulson said in a light tone while carefully listening for anything out of the ordinary and he knew that Barton was using his eyes to look for anything out of the ordinary, he wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing.

"Something happened to him," Clint said suddenly and Coulson knew that he saw the same thing as him, the deep underlying pain of something horrific that happened.

"We need to be careful if we're going to pursue this," Coulson said looking Barton in the eye.

"I will kill whoever hurt him," Clint swore suddenly surprising Phil but the handler didn't blame the sniper because Coulson was feeling the same way. Silence surrounded them as they took turns watching over the house and the owner of said house.


End file.
